


Introduction & Reunion

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 9th Century, Gen, Historical, M/M, Reunions, Tang Dynasty, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China is overworked and needs to relax.  It is a good thing that Japan stops by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction & Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



China sat back. The table before him was piled high with messages. He worked hard on going through them, assessing the situations and writing the response, which was then given to a messenger to deliver as fast as a horse could carry them. He worked from sun up until sun down. His sleeves would grow dark from ink no matter what he did. Another messenger had arrived earlier that day with a bag so full of messages that it was about to burst open. China actually had more work now than when he had started in the morning.

China set his brush down next to the inkstone on the table. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned back, letting muscles long stiff finally stretch out. China rose from his pillow and to his feet.

This wasn’t the first day he had spent hard at work. Between the increasing bandit attacks and pirates plundering up and down his coast he had his work cut out for him. It didn’t help that he had over fifty million people to care for. It had been so long since he had taken a break. When was the last time he had enjoyed another’s company anyways? Just taking a stroll would be a nice change of pace.

China walked to the door. On the way he picked up his money purse. He put on his shoes before stepping out of his home and into the streets of Chang’an. China smiled and greeted the people he passed. Almost everyone returned his greeting with similar cheerfulness. Each person he encountered felt like China was familiar, even if they couldn’t place where exactly they had met before.

He could hear yelling, moving and all sorts of noise up ahead. As he continued on the crowd grew thicker. By the time he was actually in the eastern marketplace the street was packed and the noise was almost deafening. China moved through the crowd with some difficulty. 

Finally, China was at the shop of his favorite book dealer. It had books on everything from agriculture to poetry. It even had some foreign books with funny script that hardly looked like proper writing at all. There was no organization to the shop and the no one tried to impose any. Searching was half of the fun anyways.

He picked out two new books on poetry and one about foreign legends that had been translated into Chinese. He left the history book about himself alone. China counted on himself to remember what happened to him more than any historian. He relied on those for other countries.

China was counting out his coins into the shopkeeper’s hand when he heard a polite cough behind him. 

“China, is that you?”

China placed the last coin in the merchant’s hand. He turned around to see Japan, wearing the robes of a traveler. China grinned. It had been so long since he had last seen Japan. There was an ache somewhere between pleasant and painful at the sight of him.

“Japan, you’ve grown so big since I last saw you,” China said that every time he saw Japan even though Japan’s height hadn’t changed in decades. “Have you come to visit me?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes, I am. I’m visiting different monasteries.” Japan’s darting eyes quickly took in China’s appearance from the stained sleeve to the stiff way he moved. “I can stay for a while. I have no particular timetable.”

“That would be wonderful. I’ve finished my shopping for the day.” With books in one arm, China grabbed Japan’s hand with his free one. He pulled the other man with him back through the crowd. It seemed easier than it was before. Maybe it was the lightness China felt in his step or the fact that this time he wasn’t trying to push against the current on his own?

When they were finally free of the marketplace, the two made small talk together as they walked down the street at a leisurely pace. They talked about how Korea and Vietnam were doing since the last time they heard from the other two. There was some complaining about bosses and large workloads. In other words it was the usual chatter between two countries.

Inside of China’s house the two removed their shoes at the doorway before China led Japan to a table with cushions around it.

“Would you like some tea?” China asked.

“Tea? I don’t think I am familiar with that.”

“I’ll make some for you. It’s good for your health,” China said before disappearing into another room to prepare the tea for the two of them.

Japan let himself smile. China couldn’t help being a big brother to everyone even when his works was piling up. He hadn’t changed at all. Soon, Japan could smell something that he could not describe. It was a scent he had encountered a few times in China, but could never put a name to. China reentered the room with a small tray. The tray held two cups and a teapot. The scent was definitely coming from the teapot. Japan liked it.

China sat the tray down on the table and poured them each a cup. “Tea is one of my favorite drinks.” He placed one in front of Japan.

Japan lifted the cup with both hands, one cupping the bottom. He tried a tentative, experimental sip. He let himself just taste the hot liquid before swallowing. “I can see why. What is this made from? Some type of plant? I think I’d like to grow this at my home.”

“I can get you some seeds before you leave.”

“Thank you,” Japan said. He finished his cup. “I would like some more.”

“You shouldn’t drink so much this late in the day. If you do then you won’t be able to sleep at night.”

Japan leant forward and kissed China. He could still taste the faintest hints of the tea on China’s lips. Japan pulled back slightly. “I had no plans for sleep tonight anyways.”

China grinned, “Then I should go make another pot of tea.”

Yes, this is exactly what China needed, a visit from his most beloved and a good cup of tea. What more could any nation ask for?


End file.
